looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Harassment
The takes the safety of users online seriously. As such, harassment on is not tolerated, no matter how old or new the editor is to this wiki. Please do not harass other users, even if they are annoying. Harassment is also a form of vandalism. Harassment forms Harassment can take place when a user: *Makes racial slurs at another user *Stalks another user by following them to the to harass, for example, after being banned from the user's main community (one wall message on Community Central is allowed) *Reveals someone's personal information (phone number, real name, face, school, workplace, etc) *Deliberately and repeatedly posts content in order to annoy, intimidate, or tease another person *Uses hate speech (please note that hate speech is not protected under the United States' Constitution's First Amendment) *Makes sexual advances or comments *Discriminates on another user based on disability, gender, mental condition, or race *Threatens another user online (death, harm, etc) *Spams another user constantly when said user tells them to stop Tips and advice *Stop engaging with the person you believe is harassing you and report the harassment to Acme Staff. They may be able to sanction the offending party. *If unnecessary, do not retaliate against the person or people. *Do not attempt to get other users involved other than asking an admin on the wiki for help. *Respect that one person's opinion may differ from yours. Disagreements are not in themselves harassment. *Understand that being told "no" by an admin or community or being blocked from a community is not harassment. *If you feel your personal safety is at risk, consider contacting your local law enforcement. Wikia will work with law enforcement to find the offending party's IP address (if they live outside the United States, there is nothing they can do). In most cases, please keep in mind that local law enforcement can only sanction the offender if the offender resides in the same country that you live in. We sincerely apologize if the user that is harassing you is from another country. Wikia and the Acme Staff will take appropriate action to punish the offending party if such is the case. Resources There are many sites online dedicated to helping people who are being harassed. These are just a few: *stopbullying.gov - This is a United States Federal Government based website that gives advice to teens, parents, educators, and the wider community about both in-person and cyberbullying. *The National Crime Prevention Council - This website hosts cyberbullying FAQ's for teens. *National Bullying Prevention Center - This website gives help to disabled and able-bodied minors. *bullying.co.uk - This is a United Kingdom based website that provides a confidential helpline and online chat for those affected by cyberbullying. *kidshelpline.com.au - This is an Australian based website that offers a helpline and chat. Punishment As we have said before, the acme staff takes this policy very seriously. Punishments for users will go as follows: *1st violation: Warning *2nd violation: 1 month ban *3rd violation: indefinite ban If the harassment is severe enough like a threat, then the user will be automatically banned for a month. If they continue a second time, then the ban will be extended to indefinite. Please, please, please, do not harass other users. It causes unnecessary drama and conflict. Let's get along with everyone. And if someone is annoying, please don't counter back. Report them to Acme Staff and they will take necessary action against said user. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Rules & Guidelines